Sisterly Love
by Silent Screams7294
Summary: Kagome lived in America, with her dad, Kikyo lived in Japan, with her mom. Their paths was set to never cross, but onces Kagome's dad dies with is told about being sperated from a twin and now her and her little brother who's mother died is sent to Japan


Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha trust me you would know

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha trust me you would know! (cuz Kinky-Hoe would be dead!) So I don't own!**

"Kimiro, I think she should see other people." said a tall man with green-brown eyes and jet black hair.

"But the twins I can't take care of them both!" replied a young women with tears threatening to fall from her dark-brown eyes.

.

"Once they are born I will take one and move to America, so our paths will never again cross."

Months late two twins once born, they look a lot a like; except one had the father's eyes the other had the mother eyes. The mother and father hair was the same color and so were their baby's.

The father of the two little girls took the baby with green-brown eyes and left wishing the child's mother a good luck.

About sixteen years later

It was dinner time and all was quiet in till a girl with raven-black hair that went down to her butt and brown eyes decided to speak up. "So, Mother, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" the spoiled teenager asked her mom, Kimiro.

"Well there will be two new members of this family starting next week."

"**I will not be sharing a room!" **The teenager yelled.

"No but I do except you to on your best behavior. You better be good to them, understand, Kikyo?"

What are they to us?" Kikyo asked

"Well you see, there is a girl and a guy, the girl is Kagome and she is your twin sister." Their mom replied nervously.

The teenage girl spit out the coke she was drinking and yelled," What!"

"Well, uh, your farther and I parted once you two was born and-"

Kimiro was cut off my Kikyo squealing, "OMG this so cool!"

"Please yet me continue. As I was saying we never though you two would have to meet, but your father died and she has no one else to stay with. Her and her half-brother will be staying with us."

"Whatever, as long as she don't mess with MY Inuyasha" the teenager then went off to her room.

In her room

Kikyo pick up the phone and called her best friend Mina.

"Hello?" asked Mina.

"Mina, it's me." Kikyo replied. "Ya know, your BFF, Kikyo."

"Oh, hi Kiki, what's up?"

"I have a long lost twin, I just discovered I have a twin and she is coming to stay at me house!" Kikyo said.

"WOW! That's so cool. To bad I don't believe you, well anyways I got to go bye."

The two teenagers said their goodbye's and was off to bed.

A week later

"Sis Are you going to be okay?" Souta asked looking up at his older sister." You don't look to good."

'Thanks Souta that was a nice thing to say."

"Sorry but you know what I mean" Souta hazel eyes then stared at the ground, "Ya know this is a lot to take in."

"Yes I know, but it's okay because if we are together we have a family." Kagome said her green-brown eyes looking at her younger bother. "Now they should be here in a few minutes." Kagome said looking for a girl that looked a lot like her. They had arrived here in Tokyo about five minutes ago, so stay with Kagome's birth mother. Souta will be staying because his mother and farther was killed in a car accident. (**Kagome and Souta already knows about everything and they now know that they are only half siblings but they consider their self's whole)**

Seconds later a lady with chocolate brown eyes and dark raven hair walked up to Kagome and Souta. "Hello, you must me Kagome and Souta." The middle aged women said with a warm smile.

"It depends, are you Mrs. Kimiro?" Kagome asked testing to see if she was in fact her mother.

"Of course, I am so sorry for being late and I do have birth in being your mother." Kimiro said pulling out papers.

Once they had everything settled that she was the real mother, they drove off to a Shrine. "Here we are." Kimiro said while parking.

Kagome grabbed her bags and Kimiro grabbed one of Souta's and the three entered the home.

"Kikyo will be home at about dinner time so you can meet her then, I do need to warn you she is a little, well never mind you'll see."

It was almost dinner time and Kagome had all of her and Souta things set up in their new room (which was across form Kikyo's room but next to each other. Kagome and Souta were in the kitchen helping with the dinner and table when Kikyo marched into the house. The girls looked at each other and…

**Please review if you like this story so far and would like another chapter**


End file.
